Noctem
by Keeline
Summary: Dumbledore wartet auf die Rückkehr seines wertvollstens Spions, während dieser auf einem Todessertreffen ist. Und Severus wird sich wieder einmal über die Unterschiede seiner beiden Herrn bewußt.


**Disclaimer**: Sie gehören mir nicht und hiermit wird auch kein Geld gemacht. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Und bevor ich sie zurückgebe werde ich sie auch wieder gewissenhaft abstauben.

**Summery**: Albus wartet während eines Todessertreffens auf Snapes Rückkehr.

**Rating**: Uh... PG12, denke ich mal. Mit anderen Worten dieses mal kein Slash. Wäre bei dem Pairing auch seltsam...

**Beta**: Meine gute M(9). Sie hat sich die Mühe gemacht diverse ´Etwasse und Niemands´ kleinzukriegen, die Grammatik auseinander zu fädeln und die Zeit chronologisch zu formen. Des weiteren ist die Interpunktion größtenteils ihr Verdienst. Ganz herzlichen Dank. :-)

* * *

**#Noctem#**

Albus Dumbledore, Träger des Merlin Ordens erster Klasse, Großzauberer, Direktor Hogwarts, Hexenmeister, Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer, fühlte sich hilflos. Er saß wie schon so viele Abende in so vielen Jahren vor seinem Kamin und sah in die Flammen. Es war ruhig im Zimmer. Das Lärmen der Schüler hatte sich nach und nach gelegt und in der Stille waren das Knacken der Holzscheite und das Ticken der Uhr auf dem Steinsims gut zu hören. Albus wartete.  
Darauf, dass ihm das Knirschen der sich heraufdrehenden Wendeltreppe die Rückkehr eines der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben ankündigte.  
Er wartete auf Severus der vom brennenden Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm zum Dunklen Lord gerufen worden war.

Albus wußte nicht was ihn mehr beunruhigte. Wenn die Todesser auf einer Mission waren und Severus Gefahr lief von Auroren verletzt zu werden oder wenn er bei einem Treffen von Voldemort selbst schikaniert wurde.  
Etwa weil der dunkle Tränkemeister nicht genug Informationen über den alten Narren (Dumbledore) brachte, wenn er verneinen mußte einen Weg gefunden zu haben das Mischblut-Balg Potter aus dem Schloß in Reichweite seines Lords zu bringen oder wenn Voldemort schlicht und einfach schlecht gelaunt war.  
Alles war gefährlich. Und doch folgte der junge Snape immer wieder dem Ruf des Mals, um Albus Informationen zu bringen, die Leben retteten.  
Dumbledore wußte, er könnte Severus nie darum bitten, oder ihn gar anweisen, bei dem Unaussprechlichen zu spionieren.  
Nein, es mußte etwas sein das Snape für sich selbst entschied. Niemand konnte ihn zwingen oder es moralisch rechtfertigen ihn zu drängen.  
Severus tat es einfach. Nicht gerne, wer würde das schon, aber es könnte niemand anderes tun, was ihm möglich war.

Er riskierte Kopf und Kragen, für den Mann, den er mehr schätzte und respektierte als seinen leiblichen Vater. Und er würde es wohl auch weiter tun, bis es ihn irgendwann auf die eine oder andere Weise erwischte.  
Manchmal mußte man einen schmerzlichen Preis zahlen. Nicht weil man etwas falsch gemacht hatte, sondern weil man das Richtige tat. Es war nicht immer einfach, aber oftmals notwendig. Und es würde Niemanden geben, der um Severus trauerte. Das hatte der Dunkle sicher gestellt. Sein abschreckender Ruf war etwas, das er sorgsam gepflegt und ausgebaut hatte. So war da niemand der litt wenn er nicht zurückkam, niemand der gegen ihn benutzt werden konnte.  
Sein Leben war leer. Und es durfte auch nicht anders sein.  
Nun...  
Bis auf Albus. Seinen väterlichen Freund. Der jede Nacht in der es ein Treffen gab darauf wartete, dass Severus nach Hause kam. Nur Albus, der ihm sein Vertrauen und seine Zuneigung in einer Zeit geschenkt hatte, als es niemand anderes tat.  
Eine Zuneigung, die Snape im Stillen erwiderte und das Gefühl hegte und pflegte - im Wissen, dass es sein Herz wärmte und vor dem Erstarren bewarte.

Als die kleine Kaminsimsuhr 3 mal schlug trugen Dumbledores Füße ihn zum Bürofenster. Sein Blick suchte rastlos die Waldgrenze ab. Zu müde zum schlafen und zu erschöpft um etwas Sinnvolles zu tun stand er nur weiter da, spürte die Kälte, die durchs Glas hereinsickerte nur dort im Gesicht wo kein Bart war - der restliche Körper wurde von seinen bunten Roben gewärmt.  
Der Mond hing scheinbar reglos da, lungerte am Himmel und goß gelangweiltes Grau auf die Wiese zwischen Wald und Schloß, schlich lautlos über die Länderein.  
Und endlich, endlich, ertönte das so vertraute Geräusch der Wendeltreppe. Albus eilte zur Tür und zog sie auf, noch bevor sie von der Gegenseite aufgedrückt werden konnte.  
Schwarze Augen trafen sich mit Blauen und hier unter sich, wo es nur sie beide gab, mußten sie weder die bodenlose erschreckende Tiefe noch das entrückt amüsierte Glitzern aufsetzen, das sie normalerweise in Anwesenheit anderer darin trugen. In dieser Sekunde waren sie nur ein alter besorgter Mann und ein Jüngerer sehr müder. Freunde in schwierigen Zeiten.

Nach einem raschen und nichts desto trotz gründlichen Blick, der ihm offenbarte, dass der Ankömmling unverletzt war ging Albus zurück zum Kamin. Man konnte die Kälte, die noch in der schwarzen Kleidung seines Gastes hing förmlich heraus rinnen spüren.  
Severus würde es auch nicht schaden sich erst einmal aufzuwärmen.

Die sonst so langen energischen Schritte, die nachtfarbene Roben aufbauschten, waren nun matt und Severus folgte dem Direktor.  
Als sich Albus setzte stand Severus noch einen Moment lang gedankenlos da, bis er einfach vor ihm in die Knie ging. So wie es auch sein anderer Herr von ihm erzwungen hatte. Nur, dass ihn Dumbledore niemals so hatte sehen wollen oder es gefordert hätte. Es waren Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung, die ihn dazu brachten der Schwerkraft nachzugeben und so holte er Luft, um seine wirren Gedanken zu klären und seinen Bericht zu beginnen.  
Eine faltige und doch starke Hand hob sich mit einer fast schon scharfen Geste und gebot ihm Einhalt.  
"Nein, Severus, nicht so. Niemals so. Komm, komm her."

Mit etwas Ziehen und entschlossenem Dirigieren hatte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler schon bald auf der Couch ausgestreckt, die Schuhe standen davor, einer auf der Seite liegend. Eine warme Decke wurde ausgebreitet und erst jetzt, wo sie es beide bequem hatten, ließ Dumbledore ihn erzählen. Eine freundliche Hand begann dem Liegenden über dem Rücken zu reiben bis sich dieser aus dem Gefühl der vergangenen Stunden gelöst hatte. Nein, Albus war nicht Voldemort. Nicht im Geringsten.  
Auch wenn er gelegentlich berechnend wirkte und manchmal manipulierend Fäden zog, so behielt der Besieger Grindelwalds doch immer im Auge, wofür er kämpfte und war sehr darauf bedacht niemals die Sache wichtiger werden zu lassen als die Menschen, denen sie dienen sollte.  
Deswegen ging Severus nach dem Trimagischen Turnier zu Voldemort zurück. Weil es richtig war. Weil es notwendig war. Weil er es konnte. Und Albus sein Freund war, für den er alles getan hätte, ohne dass ihn dieser darum bitten mußte.

Die entspannenden Kreise auf seinem Rücken ließen die ersten Worte aus ihm hervorplätschern und weitere folgten, bis er alle Ereignisse des Treffens wiederholt hatte, sie aus ihm herausgewaschen waren.  
Der Slytherin hätte es nie zugegeben, doch die Treffen setzten ihm auch dann sehr zu wenn es nur Besprechungen waren ohne Einsatz oder dass ihn Riddle schikanierte. Das Potential, dass sich eine lebensbedrohliche Situation ergab war ja immer gegeben.  
Das einzig Gute an dem Ganzen waren wirklich die anschließenden Reflektionen mit Albus, wo er in Frieden zu sich selbst zurück finden und die Nacht ausklingen lassen konnte.

Dumbledore blieb noch eine Weile mit ihm in behaglichem Schweigen sitzen, bis der Ältere schließlich doch aufstand, die Decke um Snape feststeckte, dass er es auch ganz sicher warm und gemütlich hatte, und sich mit einem wohlwollenden Drücken der Schulter verabschiedete. Snape, der die Augen geschlossen hatte als er erzählte und sie nur wenig öffnete als sein Freund aufstand, ließ sich nun entgültig in den Schlaf hinabsinken.  
Das "Gute Nacht, Severus." hörte er schon nicht mehr.

Die fast erloschene Glut malte in dem nun dunklen Zimmer nur schwache rote Muster auf dem sonst so bleichen Gesicht, verwischte die Spuren der Zeit. Er sah bei diesem Licht und so im Schlaf wieder aus wie vor 15 Jahren. Eine nur kurzlebige Illusion.  
Albus seufze. Niemand wurde jünger, sie waren nicht Merlin.

Mit einem letzten wohlwollenden Blick auf den Schlafenden wandte sich Dumbledore nun entgültig ab und ging durch die Verbindungstür in seine eigene Wohnung.  
Es war schon so spät, dass es bereits wieder früh war. Sie würden in viel zu wenigen Stunden wieder aufstehen müssen.

Das letzte Licht in Dumbledores Schlafzimmer erlosch wenig später auch und Hogwarts schlief endlich ein.

**_Ende_**

**  
**

* * *

So, das war's auch schon wieder. Wenn's euch gefallen hat laßt mir bitte noch ein kleines FB da. Übrigens auch wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, mit konstruktiven Vorschlägen wie ich es besser machen kann.

Danke. :-)

**Keeline  
**


End file.
